emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2156 (22nd January 1997)
Plot Frank is determined to end the rumours surrounding James and arranges for blood tests to be done to sort out parentage once and for all. Chris tells Kim he's got her money. Zak has tidied up the house and has Lisa over for a romantic dinner. She still refuses to move in with him though. The local newspaper has the headline 'Lady Chatterley's Glover' and tells all about Kim and Dave's affair. This infuriates the Glovers. Jan wants to sue anyone who "sullies" Dave's name. Jan and Kathy come to blows over Dave, as Kathy feels betrayed and cannot forgive him. She tells Jan to wake up to the truth regarding her son, that he was a cheating little rat. Realising that Kathy has washed her hands of Dave's memory, Jan realises that James is all she has left of her son. Taking Kim on her previous word that the Glovers could visit any time, Jan heads for Home Farm and Kim allows her to spend time with James. Although Jan makes it clear that she hates Kim, she does tell her she is grateful for being allowed to spend time with her grandson and they declare a semi-truce. Frank interrupts and is furious at Kim for messing around with peoples' lives and tells Jan that she is not James' grandmother. The Sugdens are worried about money and Jack turns down Andy's request for £1 for sweets. When he protests Jack says if Andy isn't happy he can go back to the life he had before. Tom has remembered Betty's birthday, while Seth hasn't. To make it up to her, Seth promises her a night out. In The Woolpack, Seth worries what he is going to do which won't cost him much money. Eric offers to organise her something special in the Wine Bar. Seth takes Betty out to the Wine Bar and Eric lays on all sorts of things. Seth has told Eric Betty is sixty-five years old and Mandy has made a cake. All goes well with the evening until Betty see's '65' written on the cake. She is furious that Seth has made such a mistake - she is only sixty-three. Betty storms out of the Wine Bar and returns home to a shocking discovery - Kelly and Tom kissing on the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *James Tate - Sam Silson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes